The Babe Loves The Nerd
by Orianna de la Rose
Summary: Bella is the most wanted girl in Forks High School, and Edward, well, isn't. He's a nerd, and at the bottom of the food chain, so to say. What happens when Bella gets dared to ask Edward to the prom, and he accepts? How will the evening end? R


**I'm here again. Just something I had thought of before, and wanted to try… yeah, no actually I have no plot currently, and I'm going to try to write this thing, so…**

**Summary: Bella is the most wanted girl in Forks High School, and Edward, well, isn't. He's a nerd, and at the bottom of the food chain, so to say. What happens when Bella gets dared to ask Edward to the prom, and he accepts? How will the evening end? Sorry- no lemons. Only fluff here, people. **

**Disclaimer: As it has been said MANY times before, ****Twilight**** isn't mine. –tear-**

**BPOV: **

"OOF!"

I was walking in the halls with Tanya and Jess (my pretend BFF's) when I was hit by someone with a ton of books.

"Sorry!" I yelled, before I saw who it was. Edward Cullen, the school nerd. It's not that I thought he was the gross and disgusting, I actually thought he was pretty hot. Of course, in my social standing, if I were to ever say that out loud, I would be put right back down with the bottom feeders. And I had worked too long and too hard to have my reputation ruined. I was the most wanted girl in this school, and I wanted to keep it this way.

No matter how egotistic that sounded, I really didn't care. For all my 'friends' knew, I was a bitch, just like them, and didn't give a fuck about Edward Cullen. But, as you know, it was the exact opposite. I think I was in love with him.

"Watch it, freak," Jessica sneered, and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah…" was Tanya's great backup. Awesome.

"Sorry," Edward muttered while he picked up his books. I saw Jess and Tanya walking away, so I stooped down and started to help Edward with his books. I handed him an Algebra book, and his glasses, smiling at him.

"Sorry about my… 'friends'…" I said, actually using air quotes around friends. Edward chuckled lightly, then looked around.

"Thank you for helping me, and for apologizing. And sorry for ramming into you," Edward said as he walked away.

"'Kay," I said, after he walked away. Huh.

I ran out to my car, seeing Jess and Tanya already there.

"Where were you, Bella babe?" Tanya asked, using my annoying nick-name.

"Bathroom, mirror," I said, walking to the driver's seat. I love my baby; my car is a 1989 black mustang, with white stripes on the hood. **(A/N: Dream car!)**

"Let's go to Mike's. I heard he's having a party starting…" Jess looked down at her phone. "Ten minutes ago." Jess had a huge crush on Mike Newton, and everyone BUT Mike knew it. Hell, I had heard even Edward knew about it. *Sigh* Edward…

"'Kay. Let's go," I said, immediately driving towards the Newton residence. We got there quickly, and I realized how late it got so quickly. It was dark out already, and there were so many cars outside, and around the block.

I grabbed a spot outside of a white house, and we ran back to the Newton's. Jess pulled open the door, and basically ran inside, shouting something about finding Mike. Whatever. Tanya and I walked in together, but were separated instantly because of all the people. I went over to talk to Emmett McCarty and Jasper Whitlock, hot guys who were on the wrestling team. I've gone on a date with Emmett, and he was really funny. We didn't hit it off too well, but we stayed great friends. Turns out, both he and Jasper were best friends with Edward. Hmm... Jasper and I lost Emmett sometime in the night, but found him again after mostly everyone had left.

Mike, Jess, Tanya, Emmett, Jasper, Tyler, Eric, and I were sitting in the middle of Mike's living room, playing truth or dare. So far, Tanya had kissed Jess twice, and Mike had given Eric a lap dance. Trust me; that was really awkward for everyone… Stupid Emmett.

"Okay, it's Bella's turn now. Bella babe, truth or dare?" Tanya said, slurring slightly. I sighed. Everyone here but Jasper and I were either drunk or stoned. Great.

"Dare," I said, not really thinking too hard about it.

"Bella, I dare you to… ASK EDWARD CULLEN TO PROM!" WHAT?

"NO FUCKING WAY!" I screamed, totally wanting to, but needing to keep my rep.

"Yeah way," Tanya and Jessica said at the same time, before passing out simultaneously. Jesus. What were we, in a college dorm movie?

"Whatever," I said, before standing and leaving. I drove Jasper home, and left Jessica and Tanya to do whatever the fuck they want. I don't give a fuck anymore.

**BPOV:**

The next day at school, Jessica and Tanya were nowhere to be found. Then again, neither was anyone else who was at that party, 'sides Emmett, Jasper, and I. Course, I know Emmett can hold his alcohol pretty well, and Jasper didn't drink. So…

Today I have to ask out Edward Cullen, I thought as I walked through the halls. Where the fuck is this kid?

I walked into the cafeteria, heading towards the table I knew Edward and his sisters sat at. I sat down next to Alice, Edward's younger sister. I usually talked to Alice and Rosalie, Edward's sisters, and I loved to talk with them.

Of course, I couldn't be friends with them publicly because of Edward, but I talked to them every chance I got. They were the only ones who knew that I was in love with their brother.

"So, Alice and Rose, guess who I got dared to ask to prom?" I said, knowing they wouldn't get it.

"WHO?" They both nearly shouted, before I hushed them. Jesus, what are they? Howling monkeys?

"Your brother," I said quietly, because Edward was coming towards the table with his food tray. He took one look at me with his sisters, and a quizzical look immediately came upon his face.

"Hello, Rose, Alice… Isabella," He said my name quietly, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't blush.

"Hello, Edward," I said, just as quiet as him. Alice and Rose looked at each other, and giggled.

"Bella, don't you have something to ask Edward?" Alice asked, knowing what she was doing.

Edward looked up at me, and said, "What would that be?" Of course, he wasn't talking to me; he was talking to Alice. She motioned towards me, and Edward looked towards me. Looking down slightly, he said, "What do you need to ask me, Bella?"

"Edward…" I said, trying to stall. "Look, you can say no. I really need to ask you this, but I'm scared you'll reject me, and I really don't want that, so I'm just gonna go and say it, so… doyouwanttogotopromwithme?" I said, rushing it out.

"What?" He said, not understanding what I had said.

"Do you… want to go… to prom… with… me?" I said, squeaking a little in the last part.

Why am I squeaking? I am Isabella Swan, the most wanted girl in Forks High School. So, why am I squeaking?

Because I just asked out the guy I'm in love with, and I'm scared he'll reject me. Ouch.

"Err, um… okay, Bella. I'll go to prom with you," he said, stalling just like I did before.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. "I'll see you tomorrow night then." Shit, the prom was tomorrow night! Thank God I had already gotten my dress with Jessica in Port Angeles.

"Bye," he said simply as I turned. For some reason, I don't think he likes me too much…

I heard a knock at my door, and adjusted my bust before opening the door for Edward. I flung it open, and gasped at what I saw. This was not nerdy Edward. This was… hot guy Edward. And I liked it.

Edward was dressed in a dark blue Hugo Boss suit, and a turquoise tie to match my dress. He must have contacts in, because he didn't have any glasses on. He had tried to pat down his hair some I figured, because it wasn't as sexily unrealy as it usually was. I needed to fix that.

"Hello, Edward," I said, looking down at my heels.

"Isabella, you look beautiful," he said, and I blushed slightly.

"Please, call me Bella," I said. "And you look handsome yourself, Edward," I said, and I watched in fascination as he blushed.

"We should get going," Edward said as he reached out for my arm. I wrapped mine around his **(A/N: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID! Sorry- couldn't help myself…)**, and smiled.

We got into Edward's Volvo, and drove to the school's gym. Eck.

I went to open my door, but Edward was there before I could get out.

"Please, let me get your door for you next time," Was all he said.

"Okay," I said.

"Wanna head inside?"

"Not really, but let's go," I really didn't want this. At all.

"Okay."

We walked into the gym, and instantly had everyone's eyes on us. I could hear everyone whispering around us, and I knew tonight was going to be Hell.

I felt Edward's lips near my ear, and shuddered as he whispered, "Would you like to dance?" A slow song came on, so I nodded.

Edward pulled me into his arms, and I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his hands rested on my waist. Hoping to be sneaky, I set my head down on Edward's chest, breathing in deeply. He smelled _amazing._ I closed my eyes, and felt Edward move us back and forth to the music. I desperately needed to tell him how I felt, reputation be damned. After a few songs went by, I pulled Edward outside onto the patio. We sat down on one of the benches, and I grabbed his hand, not trying to be too forward. I looked up at Edward, and saw him smiling down at me, stroking the back of my hand softly.

"Edward, I need to tell you something," I said, needing to tell him how I feel.

"Bella, I need to tell you something, too," he said, looking like he really needed to say something, so I urged him to go first.

"Isabella," he began, "tonight has been the second best night of my life." I gave him a funny look. Second best? Is that how I was to him? "The first being when I saw you in school that first day," I smiled. He was truly adorable.

"I need to say something, Edward, and it's important," he motioned with his hand for me to go ahead. "I have loved you since that first day. You have always been handsome to me," I said, needing him to know.

"I need to say one more thing," I nodded. "I love you, too, Bella," and with that, he leaned down and softly brushed his lips against mine. He leaned back, and smiled.

I grabbed his neck, and brought him back down to me, slowly deepening the kiss. I ran my hands up to his hair, finally being able to run my hands through it.

_Tonight was definitely my favorite night. Ever. _


End file.
